The Truth Of The Hatake Clan
by AprilBeta
Summary: In an alternate universe where Sakumo never died, Sakumo gets captured on a mission, and Kakashi, Gai, and a mysterious Root ANBU have to go to rescue him. There they learn about the truth of the Hatake clan and meet someone who just might change Kakashi's life. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is my first fanfiction and reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sat in his room, reading the new Icha, Icha series. Kakashi had just began to read a new chapter before his father Sakumo bounded into the room.

"Kakashi, got a new mission, gonna take a few months!" Before Kakashi could reply, Sakumo continued.

"And guess who I brought for company!" Kakashi felt his heart leap, "It can't be….."

"You're Eternal Rival!" Gai jumped into the room. Kakashi sighed. Sakumo had thought that Gai was the perfect rival for Kakashi. Gai had been pestering Kakashi for a fight for the past few months. Gai would appear anywhere, yes, including the bathroom. Kakashi didn't know how Gai could appear in the bathroom, but hey, he was desperate for a fight.

"Spar with me, Kakashi!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, pumping up his fist in excitement. Instead of answering Gai, Kakashi turned to Sakumo instead. He felt like shouting at Sakumo at the top of his lungs, but Gai was here, so he had be on his usual behavior.

"Bye, dad. Be careful." Kakashi said, ignoring Gai's comments about how good he was.

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi, stay safe." Sakumo turned and headed out the room. Kakashi was in agony, especially his ears.

"Spar, spar, spar!" Gai shouted. Kakashi sighed. He better be a good host, then.

"I'm showing you your room." Kakashi said glumly, heading out.

"But what about sparing?" Gai asked.

"No." Kakashi answered. He led Gai into the guest rooms, and closed the windows.

"Do you have weights?" Gai asked. "Like those that weigh like, 100 pounds?" Kakashi sighed. "What is he doing everyday? No, I don't want to know." Kakashi thought, grimly.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as Gai tried to do 500,000,000 push-ups and sit-ups. Gai has sweat trickling down his face, and some dripping down to the ground. "Eww!" Kakashi thought. He was very frustrated. All day, Gai had been asking him for stuff like: tennis balls, weights, mats for doing push-ups, and etc…. Kakashi was screaming inside. His brain felt like it was going to explode.

"Kakashi, what are we going to have for dinner? Can it be dumplings?!" Gai asked the furious Kakashi. "Just need to to sleep…." Kakashi thought. "NOOOOOO!" His mind forced him to stay awake. Kakashi sighed. He might as well make dumplings. "Long day." He thought.

Before he could walk to the kitchen, he heard Gai quietly scramble up from his mat. Kakashi's ANBU ninja instincts took over. He turned and grabbed his kunai from his pockets, and threw them at Gai as he attempted to jump and ambush Kakashi for a fight. Gai screamed and dodged.

"AHHH! Please don't kill me!" Gai screamed in fright. But Kakashi's ANBU instincts were still in control. He couldn't let Gai go unpunished. He grabbed to giant shurikens from a net stretched across the ceiling, and pinned Gai to the wall by aiming for his clothes.

"Why is your house so armed!" Gai shouted in absolute misery. Kakashi's ANBU instincts faded away.

"Just because." Kakashi said calmly, and went to retrieve the shurikens and the kunai. But just then, they heard a knock on the door. Kakashi ran to open it, it was Tenzo. He had a grave look on his face.

"Kakashi-san, it's your father, Sakumo-kun. Something's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi and Gai hurried down the streets of Konoha. It was raining, perfect for Kakashi's stunned mood. His father? In danger? What in the world happened? Kakashi wanted to go to the Hokage's office, and be told by the Hokage that it was an error, that nothing was wrong. Kakashi felt his heart pound. As they reached the Hokage's building, Kakashi didn't want to go in. He was scared, like really scared. What if his father was dead? Just like Rin, Obito, and Sensei? They ran up the stairs. No…no…no. The Sandaime was seated at the desk as usual, except for the happy, patient face that Kakashi was used to see. The news of his father seemed to really trouble him. Something was wrong. "What is this feeling that I got in my gut?" Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi, Gai. You have been assigned to a rescue mission." Kakashi eyes widened. 'A rescue mission? His father didn't need that, did he?'

"Kakashi, Sakumo has been captured as a hostage. Your mission is to rescue him." The Hokage said, his voice grave.

"Is my father hurt?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounded like he had a sore throat.

"Fortunately, not. But he will be if you don't hurry. Also, I'm assigning a new member. She's an ANBU too. But you haven't met her yet. She's from the Foundation." Kakashi's heart dropped. The Foundation. She must be one of Danzo's ninja.

"Keep an eye on her, both of you. And be careful. You're dismissed." The Hokage said. Kakashi turned, but turned his head to look at the Sandaime one more time, as if asking, _will my father be okay?_ Or, _will I succeed?_ Kakashi knew he needed to move, but he couldn't take his eyes off the Hokage. He needed to ask him if he will be really okay. The Sandaime was hiding something from him, he knew it. But before he could do anything else, he felt Gai's hand fall on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kakashi." Gai said. That was it. Kakashi turned and walked away from the Sandaime.

* * *

They were ordered to wait for the ANBU member at the Konoha gate. Kakashi stared at the ground. Was he going to succeeded? Yes, he was. Of course he was! Kakashi felt like he was going to collapse to his feet. A few minutes later, a girl with a cat mask appeared in a puff of smoke near Kakashi. Kakashi turned to look at the girl. She was about his age, 16. She had dark blue hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes was penetrating, they were lime green. A weird combination.

"I'm Cori. I was sent by the Sandaime on this mission." She said.

"I'm Kakashi, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Gai. It's nice to meet you too." Cori nodded.

"Who's the captain of this mission?" Cori asked.

"It's Kakashi." Gai said, grinning. "My Eternal Rival!" Cori nodded again.

"Yoshi(All right), let's go!" Gai shouted, even though he wasn't the captain. Kakashi sighed, and followed. Cori did too, after Kakashi. 'Dad, I'm coming. Hang on.' Kakashi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi, Gai, and Cori both slumped down onto the ground. They have been running for 24 hours straight.

"Let's rest, I'll take the first watch." Kakashi said, and summoned his ninja dogs. As usual, Pakkun was sitting on Bull's head.

"Long time no see, Kakashi." Kakashi motioned for them to line up in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you the places you are going to stand on this watch." The ninja dogs nodded. Pakkun and Bull stood behind Gai and Cori, while Urushi and Shiba stood to their left, Bisuke, and Akino stood to their right, and Uhei and Guruko stood in front. Kakashi climbed a tree, he was going to be the one that warns his ninkens if an enemy was coming.

(LINE)

A chilly wind blew across the forest, Kakashi shivered, his watch was nearly over. During the watch, two owls had startled Kakashi, while two squirrels had scampered across the place where Gai and Cori slept, and found themselves in the mouth of two ninkens, only to be spat out on Kakashi's orders. Kakashi was really beginning to get frightened. He was always afraid of the dark, nobody could blame him. Kakashi was just beginning to calm down when he heard muttering. It made Kakashi jump, and also made him fall of the branch, causing an unpleasant thud.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Pakkun asked from a few inches away. He had commanded his ninkens to stay in their positions, no matter what.

"Yeah, what's that noise?" Kakashi asked, confused. Pakkun motioned over to Kakashi.

"The guy who calls himself your Eternal Rival." Kakashi sighed. He walked over to look. Gai was drooling and pumping up his fists, in a dream.

"I won a fight between my Eternal Rival between taijutsu! I always knew I was better than Kakashi!" Cori had already woke up, though Kakashi couldn't see her face behind the ANBU mask, he knew she was annoyed.

"Gai, wake up." Kakashi said. Gai continued drooling in his wonderful Land of Dreams.

"GAI wake up!" Kakashi shouted in his ear. Gai kept on drooling. Kakashi's eyebrow shot up. How do you wake this guy? But before he could try it again, Cori took off her mask and shouted louder in his ear. Like, really loud.

"GAI, WAKE UP!" Gai rushed back to life.

"Is there an enemy? Let them fear the Konoha's Green Beast!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs. "Yeh?" Kakashi could almost feel bad for this guy. But, he couldn't. He needed to be punished. He could have even screamed and gave away their resting spot. Now that he has waken Cori and Kakashi, there is no guessing what would happen next.

"Wah?" Gai said, confused. "Oh." His face darkened. Kakashi saw Cori crack her knuckles and glance at Kakashi. 'You ready?' she seemed to be telling him. 'Ready' he said back. 'You first, Cori.' Cori punched him in the ribs so hard that Gai was doubling over in pain. Kakashi used the butt of his sword to knock him in the head.

"You really think you won a fight against you "Eternal Rival"!" Cori shouted, but not so loud this time. "Hah?!" Kakashi glared at him. Gai scratched the back of his head, and said,

"Sorry."

(LINE)

Kakashi, Cori and Gai ran as fast as they can. They were nearing enemy territory. They had to be fast to avoid any kind of trap. They had encountered 3 traps already, this was near a lake. Kakashi dodged two exploding kunais and Cori had shred a net to pieces as thin as paper. Gai had kicked two sharp rocks shaped as spears, with his leg. Kakashi was so worried that he might not make it in time. If he fail this time to save someone...no, he will not think about it. He will save someone this time important to him.

"Kakashi, enemy territory ahead!" Kakashi nodded. He will save his father, no matter what. 'Even if I have to die!' he thought. He saw the enemy base. Two torches were attached to the cavern. There was a metal gate to block intruders. 'It must be locked.' Kakashi thought. Suddenly, Kakashi saw two kunais flying in their direction.

"Guys, dodge!" Kakashi landed on his feet.

"Kakashi, Gai, enemy!" Cori warned them. Kakashi spotted two rock ninjas. Kakashi took out his sword, while Cori took out a kunai. Gai pumped his fists. They were ready. Kakashi ran first, they had practiced their formations the night before. Kakashi sliced one rock ninja with his sword, while Gai kicked the other ninja, and Cori stabbed the ninja with her kunai. They heard other shouts. More rock ninjas ran toward them. Kakashi motioned for Cori and Gai to escape. They turned and ran. There was no way they can get to the base. There was way too many. They would soon have be exhausted and Kakashi couldn't risk getting them hurt.

(LINE)

"Kakashi, what's our plan?" Gai asked. They had settled in a clearing located in the middle of the forest. Kakashi thought carefully.

"Okay…" Kakashi whispered the plan into Gai's ear, and then whispered it into Cori's ear. They nodded.

"That's my Eternal Rival!" Gai shouted.

"Shh!" Cori said to Gai. "You're going to attract the enemy!" Kakashi sighed. He had hoped to get into the base today. But it was way too high a risk. They would have to wait till tomorrow.

"I'm going for night watch first!" Gai said. Kakashi nodded. "But, Kakashi. It's not night yet. Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!"

"Okay." He was getting quite bored himself. Kakashi wanted to sit and think about how to save his father, but he knew if he did that, he would have to suffer with nightmares tonight. But that was not the main reason. He wanted friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi crouched on the ground. He wanted to be as quiet as possible. He motioned for the others to stay put. He slowly pulled out his sword. It gleamed in the sunlight. He slowly walked forward to the enemy base. The guards were not on duty. Kakashi whirled around. He stabbed the rock ninja trying to sneak up behind him. Kakashi clamped his hand on his mouth before the ninja could utter a sound. Kakashi pulled out the blade. Kakashi forced himself to move on. He would dwell on this later. Kakashi made sure that no one was waiting to ambush them, then motioned again to Gai and Cori to follow him. Kakashi whispered the plan again to his teammates.

"I'll use Chidori to blast the gate open. Gai and Cori, you guys will run inside and try to avoid the enemy. Once you're all inside, I'll run inside behind you." They nodded. So as planned, Kakashi blasted the gate open with Chidori. Gai and Cori ran inside, and Kakashi followed after them. They ran down a dim hallway and turned a corner. They searched the hallway but found nothing. Kakashi felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his throat. He led his teammates down a hallway again, and as if fate led them to it, they happened to run into a rock ninja. The ninja had the rock village headband on, except, she had one red fang painted on each of her cheeks. Was she a rogue ninja from the Inuzuka Clan? Cori and Gai tensed. The rock ninja had blue eyes and long brown hair that reached to her waist. She looked about 35 years old or something.

"I recognize her! She listed in the Bingo Book. Be careful, she's a S-Rank rogue ninja." Cori said quietly.

Kakashi turned to his teammates.

"Guys, go on without me. Find another way!" Cori shook her head.

"Kakashi, this is your father we're rescuing. You need to go. I'll stay." Kakashi's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Cori was saying this. But Kakashi knew she was right. If anything was to happen to his father, Kakashi knew his father the best. If Kakashi went, Sakumo would have the best chance to be rescued. But Cori might die. Kakashi shook his head. Why did he even care for her? She was from the Foundation. But Kakashi couldn't risk her life. He didn't know why.

"No. I do this alone." Kakashi turned back to the rock ninja. "You guys go on!"

"But...Kakashi." Gai said.

"Go!" Gai and Cori looked at each other and nodded.

"Be careful, Kakashi." Cori and Kakashi locked eyes. A few moments later, Kakashi turned back to the rock ninja. Kakashi heard his teammates ran off in another direction behind his back.

"Is that you, Kakashi?" Kakashi stiffened. How did she know his name?

"I don't know how you know my name, but I know we never interacted before." Kakashi said coldly. The rock ninja reached for a sheath behind her back, and pulled out a longer than usual katana. Kakashi studied the handle of the katana and saw the Hatake Clan symbol. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'How? She has the Inuzuka fangs painted on her cheeks, yet she has a Hatake Clan symbol painted on her katana handle. Did she steal the katana? Maybe. Or a friend from the Hatake Clan might have given it to her?' Kakashi thought, puzzled.

"I see you don't recognize me. But that's only natural. You were only a baby at that time." She smiled, "I've heard about you. You're listed in the bingo book. They call you the Copy Ninja, is that right?" Kakashi didn't answer and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know about me?" He asked the rock ninja.

"Oh, a lot. If I told you, we'd be staying here all day." She said. Kakashi sighed.

"Then I'll just kill you. After all, I have a mission." Kakashi raised his sword. But before he could react, the rock ninja appeared before him, as if she teleported. Kakashi's eyes widened. He barely blocked it before the katana could behead him, and kicked the rock ninja away. She went flying towards a wall. But before her back even touched the wall, she appeared behind him. Kakashi tried to turn around, but he stopped when he felt something cold on his neck. He looked down and saw the katana pressed to his neck.

"If you moved a few inches forward, you'll die." The rock ninja smiled.

"If only you will let me tell you what I know about you." Her brown eyes gleamed. "It will make it...just a little more clear." She adjusted her grip on her katana. "Kakashi, you came to rescue your father, did you not?" Kakashi didn't answer. Instead, he swung his sword to try to slice the rock ninja's side. But before the blade struck target, the rock ninja hit Kakashi on the back of his head and Kakashi knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Gai and Cori ran down the hallway. Gai looked behind his shoulder. 'Kakashi, where are you?' Gai thought. It has been already an hour. Gai had thought about going back to aid Kakashi, but it was too risky. Gai couldn't remember where they came from, it was too complicated. Gai and Cori managed to avoid several ninjas, and have not been found yet. They started to turn a corner, and saw a another hallway. But at the end of the hallway, there was a steel door. Cori and Gai glanced at each other and nodded. They raced down the hallway and Cori sliced the door open by channeling chakra into her sword. The door was sliced into bits, and Cori and Gai ran inside. It was a dimly lit room. There were a row of torches lining the walls. Cori and Gai looked around. It was a cell room. But they were not focusing on their surroundings. Instead, they were studying a cell at the far end of the room. There was a man behind it, and he was Sakumo Hatake.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in the middle of a street in Konoha. It was past midnight. There was no one else outside, and Kakashi didn't know what he was doing here. _Kakashi_. A female voice called out to him. A shiver went up his spine, it sounded like the rock ninja he fought. Kakashi tried to remember what had happened. 'She hit me on the back of my head...and then...and then…' Kakashi couldn't remember. _Kakashi_. The same voice called out to him. Kakashi looked around and saw the rock ninja running towards him. Except she was not wearing the rock ninja headband. As Kakashi looked on, Sakumo appeared behind her. He was smiling. _Kakashi, Happy Birthday!_ Kakashi took a step back. He didn't know what was going on. Until he heard another voice. _Daddy, Mommy. Is there cake?_ Kakashi looked in front of him. _He_ was there. He looked about four years old. 'But...but...this never happened. I don't remember it. I would remembered it, but...but...I don't. '

Kakashi woke up in a sweat. He tried to move, but he was chained to the rock wall behind him. He was in a room lit with torches lining the walls.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice coming from Kakashi's left side. Kakashi tensed and looked. There she was, the rock ninja, staring at him with eyes as cold as ice. She smiled creepily. That alone was enough to make Kakashi shiver. 'You were in my dream. Could you be my mother?' Kakashi thought. Is this woman really his mother? 'But she can't be.' Kakashi thought. If she was really his mother, why did she attack him in the first place?

"Where am I?" Kakashi demanded. She was still his enemy. She was in his dream. She must be connected to him somehow.

"Doesn't matter about that, my dear boy. What's more important is that I'm going to tell you the truth of the Hatake Clan. Ever wonder why there's only two of you? Kakashi, you're going to be very eager, just you wait. Everything's going more clear after this. She walked and stood in front of him.

"It's going to be a little bit painful, but I'm sure you can endure it." She bent down and placed her right palm against his forehead. What came next was searing pain that made Kakashi scream.

Kakashi woke up. He rubbed his forehead, which still stung from the pain. The pain he felt was like ice, ice so cold that it felt like it was burning. He must have passed out. He looked around. He was in a house. A wooden one, decorated with pictures and drawings. Where was he? Kakashi heard a shuffling sound, and stood up. A girl about ten years old walked into the room. She didn't seem to notice him. She looked like the rock ninja. The girl had hazel colored eyes. She had the same Inuzuka clan symbol painted on her cheeks, and she had brown hair, shorter this time though. It only reached the end of her neck. 'Is she showing me her past? Is this a genjutsu?' Kakashi thought. The girl picked up a blue rubber ball, and walked out of the room. Kakashi followed her.

"Frostbite!" The girl called. A small, white husky ran toward her, with a wagging tail. "Good girl!" The girl threw the ball and the husky ran after it. Kakashi watched, standing next to the girl. Before Kakashi could say anything, the scene faded away. Then a new scene faded to life. Kakashi found himself inside the Academy room, filled with students. The teacher wasn't in the room. They were just starting school. Kakashi looked for the girl. 'What is happening?' Kakashi soon found the girl, she was with her friends chattering around. Kakashi saw that she had brought the little husky with her, tucked inside her shirt pocket. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt. The students chattered around until the teacher came. He was a shinobi. With short brown hair.

"Today, I am introducing a new student. He is a from the Hatake Clan, but he is a transfer. He was raised in another town. His name is Sakumo." Kakashi gasped. A boy with dark gray eyes came through the door. Sakumo, his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi crouched on the ground. The pain in his forehead was steadily growing more painful. He watched as the young form of the rock ninja was walking back home from the Academy. The previous genjutsu had stunned Kakashi. He had never thought that Sakumo was a transfer. Why didn't he ever tell him? Kakashi felt hurt, after all, it was always just Sakumo, and Kakashi. Sometimes even Gai. Kakashi returned his attention back to the genjutsu. Kakashi was startled to hear crying and teasing voices. The rock ninja was surrounded by all sides, except for her back, by a group of genin, about 7. A lake was behind her, running down the hill.

"I heard that you failed the Academy test 4 times before, is that true?" A boy with blonde hair snickered at her. The rock ninja had a few tears streaming down her cheeks, and made Kakashi want to defend her against the group of genin. It felt so real. But it was a genjutsu, it would not work anyways.

"Leave me alone!" The rock ninja shouted. The genin group erupted into laughter, which caused her to cry even more.

"And if we don't?" A brown haired boy with freckled cheeks said to her, giggling.

"I'll make you regret it!" The rock ninja shouted, serious.

"Hah! You can beat 7 genin? Prove it! If you lose, we get to push you down the river!" He said. The genins all nodded. The rock ninja's eyes widened.

"But that river ends with a waterfall! You don't mean to kill me!"

"Oh, but someone that failed 4 times in the Academy doesn't deserve to be in our class!" The rock ninja glared at them. Kakashi didn't want her to agree, but she had no choice.

"Fine." The rock ninja molded chakra into the soles of her feet, and stepped onto the lake. She made a few hand signs, and shouted,

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon towered the genins. It roared and prepared to attack. The genins screamed and scattered. They tried to run, but the dragon attacked with such force that it would kill them if it attacked. 'No!' Kakashi thought. The genjutsu was not real, but Kakashi couldn't resist to run forward and attempt to stop the girl from killing them. But before he could reach her, a wall of earth blocked the water dragon and soaked it up. It was Earth Style. The rock ninja's eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" The wall crumpled into a heap and revealed a boy with dark hair and dark gray eyes.

"Arashi?" The rock ninja's eyes widened.

"You could have killed them." He said. The genins were getting up and running. "Were they teasing you?" He looked about ten.

"Yes, they were." The rock ninja's eyes welled with tears. "Teasing me about me failing the exams _4_ times. They were _hard_ , why does no one but you understand?"

"I'm sure they will. You'll pass." Arashi held out a hand, "Come on, Mizura." The scene faded and left Kakashi floating in space. 'Mizura. That's her name.' Kakashi thought. He played the scene over in his mind, the sad parts and finally to the end, where it ended happily. Kakashi felt a warm feeling settle in his heart. A scene faded in, and it slowly formed into the Academy classroom. The rock ninja was seated next to an Inuzuka Can girl, talking to her. They looked very alike, with the same hair and eye color. Her sister.

"I will now announce the genin groups. Last class, you all passed. I will announce Team 7. Inuzuka Mizura, Hatake Sakumo, and Tsuki Arashi." Kakashi gasped. Mizura beamed. "Team 9 will be Dece Raike, Fuji Orei, and Raika Elian. Next group, Team 10 will be Raime Akino, Inuzuka Tsukira, and Azura Kira. " The class was soon chattering happily. The scene faded and Kakashi expected to see another scene, but instead he was back with the rock ninja in his cell room, and alone with her cold, cold, eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi had a million questions in his head. He opened his mouth to ask the rock ninja one of them, but Mizura held out a hand to stop him.

"Before you ask any questions, Kakashi, I have one more thing to show you." She made some hand signs and, around Kakashi, appeared Konoha. He saw Mizura, Sakumo, and Arashi standing at the Konoha gate. Choza Akimichi, a member of the Akimichi clan, who was standing in front of them, addressed them formally.

"Inuzuka Mizura, Hatake Sakumo, and Tsuki Arashi, I will now explain the mission. It is an A-ranked mission. Your job is to rescue a war hostage from a small village not far from here. It is located in the north of Konoha. I will be on a different mission, but you are all skilled shinobi of the Leaf, so I trust that you will do well. Arashi, you're the leader." Arashi nodded. Choza waved them a good-bye and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go." Arashi said. That was all the permission that they needed, because the three took off. The scene changed to a fighting scene. The team was facing of against a group of

7 ninjas from the Mist. Suddenly, an arrow flew toward Mizura from one of the trees. Kakashi saw another ninja from the Mist dart out from the tree, triumph glinting in his eyes.

"Mizura!" Arashi shouted, and tried to save her, except he was tackled by one of the enemy, and barely countered the attack. Sakumo ran to her and stepped in front her, and instead of the arrow's target being Mizura, it buried its point inside his left shoulder. Sakumo gritted his teeth in pain, blood trickling down his arm.

"Sakumo!" Mizura started to lower herself down to help him, but was stopped by Sakumo when he told her to concentrate on blocking the enemy's attacks and staying alive. The scene changed again, and this time he was back in Konoha. It was night, crickets singing into the silent air, making the air fill with the sound. Kakashi saw Mizura and Arashi in the shadows of a house, talking quietly. Kakashi ran over to hear.

"Arashi, next week I will be on a different mission. You and Sakumo would be on the same mission and I just want to wish you luck." Mizura said. "Just forgot to tell you today." Arashi stiffened, and sucked in a breath of air. After a few seconds, he began to recover from his shock.

"All right." Arashi said as he left Mizura's side.

"What's wrong?" Mizura asked as she ran to catch up. Mizura lifted a hand in an attempt to touch his shoulder, except he stalked away.

"It's nothing." The words came out cold and flat, as if Arashi never cared for her. This was what stopped Mizura from going after him. Kakashi guessed that Arashi had never talked to her like this, and Mizura stood, wide-eyed, most likely trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Arashi…" Mizura whispered, choking on the words. Tears welled inside her eyes, and ran down her cheek. Kakashi watched as Arashi turned a corner, and disappeared.

"Mizura." Mizura spun around, and saw Sakumo standing a few paces away. "If you really want to know what happened, I can tell you." Sakumo bit his lip. "I can tell you why Arashi was so upset." Mizura's eyes widened.

"You can? Can you please explain? But that wasn't like Arashi, he was never like that…" Mizura said.

"You see, Arashi's father was dead because of mine. Every time Arashi sees me, he has this urge to kill me. Arashi talked to me last week, alone. He knows he's supposed to hate me, except, he just couldn't. Arashi told me that every time you're with him, you make him forget the fact that he doesn't know what to do." The scene faded and Kakashi was again back in the room with the rock ninja.

"The next day, Arashi left the village," Mizura's eyes were hurt, "if he had told me, if Sakumo had told me earlier, I'm positive that would not have happened. Mizura looked at him, and continued.

"I brought your father here to ask questions. He's alive I'm sure." Mizura walked toward him and revealed a key from her pocket and unlocked his chains.

"Why did you leave me?" Kakashi said, trying to keep his voice calm. He felt betrayed, by his father. 'A true mother would never abandon their own child.' Kakashi thought.

"After Arashi left the village, with the Sandaime's permission, his hate for the Hatake Clan blossomed. He wanted to kill every single Hatake Clan member. At first I loved Arashi, but after he left the village, I knew that he left the village for his own sake, and my love for him was crushed. I began to feel love for Sakumo, and at first I ignored it. If I had a child with Sakumo, and if Arashi tried to kill every Hatake Clan member, that child would be in danger. But Sakumo and I came together, and we had you. But I deeply regretted it, for 3 months after you were born, in the middle of night, the Hatake Compound was attacked...by Arashi. You and your father were the only ones left, not counting me. I tried to distract him while Sakumo alerted the Leaf. But no one came, because no one believed it. The Hatake Clan all killed, except for 2 people? Impossible. That's what they believed, but they were wrong. The Tsuki Clan that Arashi was in allowed the members to master all 5 elements of ninjutsu. I had to lead him out of the village and so I ended up leaving the village. I knew I couldn't go back to the Leaf because I would be blind about what was happening outside of the village. I wouldn't be able to protect you, I ended up in the Rock. I sent a message to Sakumo telling him to let you have no memory of me."

"And why was I not informed of this? I could protect myself." Kakashi said.

"Arashi mastered all 5! You wouldn't be able to defeat him. A team of 5 Uchihas were sent out to kill Arashi, but none survived. Another team of 10 Hyuugas were sent out again for the same purpose, but again, they were killed." Kakashi's eyes widened. Even the Uchiha? And the Hyuuga too?

"Where is Arashi now?"

"I don't know," Mizura's eyes were grave, "He's been tracking me for a while now, eventually he will find me." Kakashi didn't have a chance to respond, for just then, the wall bashed open, and a figure darted in, and Arashi stepped into the light.


End file.
